Midnight Comfort
by Evil trash queen
Summary: "Your stupid nightmares activated my Thundersence, it won't let me sleep."


**Okay!** **before we get started I'll have you known this is my first try into the world of angst and in real life I am one huge goofball of giggles, rainbows and glitter so this might suck! You've been warned!**

I was right beside him when it happened. I witnessed everything in slow motion, I saw the wicked grin curling in the edge of the villain's lips, I felt my heart pounding against my chest almost pleading for a way out, adrenaline running through every single vein of my circulatory system. His fingers tightened their grip and pulled the trigger, I saw the bullet breaking through the air and my first instinct was to shield myself, MYSELF! Me! That's what I was thinking about, I worried about me, not about him, what kind of superhero does that?! My actions were useless when I looked up to see the weapong piercing through his skin only a second turned to me, his eyes met mine one last time... then I saw him fall and hit the ground.

My other half died right before my eyes and I did nothing! I could've jumped, it could've been me instead, but no. I was too shocked, I stayed still like the useless waste of space I will always consider myself from now on. I panicked as the blood started forming a puddle around his corpse, the metallic smell filled my nostrils, his face went pale and there was already too much blood loss for any hopes to be left.

"This is all your fault Phoebe! "

"You are not a superhero! "

"My poor baby boy..."

"You could've saved him! "

The hurt voices of my mother, father and siblings echoed in my head, they were no where to be seen, I was all alone but I could still listen their disappointment. I held my head with all my strength, my legs trembled weakly until they couldn't resist no more and fell to the ground. I had never cried so hard in my life, my tears felt like acid burning into my eyes, in no time my sobs where accompanied with loud screams, my face was red and every single muscle in my body ached like hell.

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening" I kept repeating, as if saying that enough times would bring him back.  
This wasn't supposed to end like that, can a twin even live one without the other? It sure felt like I couldn't. Everything my future could've been had just teared down.

I was incomplete. I was missing a half of me. I could never look at myself in the mirror again because I would see him, my DNA had cursed me. I'd never get to fight him one last time, the simple act of pretending to hate each other when we both knew we'd give our lives one for the other... even if I didn't, I freaking didn't! We'd never share warmth again by our lacking knowledge of personal space, I would never smell his strange, yet, oddly pleasing fragrance of a bizarre mix between fries and cologne. I would never have the comfort of simply having my twin by my side... ever...

All my surroundings started to spin, getting faster per second, my numb and dizzy body fell to the ground right next to my brother's corpse. All of sudden, everything went black, I was now falling into a black abyss, I tried to scream but I was so scared I just couldn't make a sound. I felt my sanity slipping out of my reach until...

A warm touch landed on my arm...

"Pheebs!... Phoebe! For the love of god wake up! "

I opened my eyes to find my unilluminated room, I looked around and everything seemed completely normal, perfectly okay... the clock in my night table said it was three A.M. He was here! Sitting in the edge of my bed next to me, he was alive! Alive and glaring down at me.

"Finally... you're such a heavy sleeper" he said grumpily

I stared at him in disbelief and nearly gasped, my dream had felt so real... I placed a hand in my chest to feel my racing heart. My heavy breathing finally started to calm down.

"Max..." I swear I wanted to scream his name and jump joyfully, but some why I was so weak I barely managed to whisper his name.

"Your stupid nightmares activated my thundersence... it wouldn't let me sleep" he complained looking all sleepy  
As I listened to his voice, the sweet melodic sound of his husky voice... I covered my face right before tears started running down and I'm not even sure what was I crying for, I was scared, I was relieved, I was confused, I was ecstatic... all in once.

"Whoa, hey... hey... Pheebs... slow down..." His voice softened

I felt his weight in bed shifting closer to me but I couldn't stop crying, he embraced me pulling me closer to his chest, resting his chin in the top of my head.

"What were you even dreaming about?" He wondered aloud

I buried my face in his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist as tight as I could, it felt like he'd slip away if I didn't hold him now

"You..." I cried

"What...?" He pulled a little away to meet my eyes

I shaked my head "nothing.. it was just..." my mouth trembled, I couldn't even find the strength to finish the setence, all these sobs wouldn't let me

"It was just a dream Phoebe..." He whispered as he pulled me back into our hug

"You died..." I said, more to myself than to him

"Sorry...?" I could tell he was very confused of my statement

"In my dream... that's what happened, it's a nightmare I have every now and then..." I rubbed my right eye to avoid looking at him

He frowned reflexively "It's happens to me as well..."

It was now my turn to look at him clueless "You die... and it's all my fault... and I always end up falling into a black abyss..." he continued speaking

"... that's... exactly what I dream of..." I stared at him in awe

He looked down at me, smiled comfortingly, and out of no where... he did what I never imagined Max Thunderman doing... he planted a kiss in my forhead.

"Just try to get some sleep alright?" He placed a lock of my hair behind my ear

I was taken back by his sudden caring but It's not like I'm complaining. I remember he used to be more like that when he were younger... but of course, being caring at the age of six was pretty much not letting the other kids touch me when we played tag in school.

He gently pushed me down to bed but I laid my weight in my arms to stop him. The simple thought of going back to sleep right now terrified me, I was sure the nightmare would play all over again.

I shaked my head "no, I don't want to." I said firmly

My twin rolled his eyes "so what? Are you going to spend the next five hours browsing Netflix?" He asked sarcastically

"... hey... that's not a bad idea..." I considered his suggestion

"Phoebe!"

"Sorry! I really can't sleep now! You said you've dreamt it too... it's awful and painful... I'm scared of going to sleep..."

"Tomorrow's a school day! Is Phoebe the great mercyfull empress of nerds going to risk being all sleepy and tried during classes?" He joked teasingly, his annoying side finally showing again... easy comes, easy goes...

He was right though, finals were coming soon and I couldn't risk missing an important explanation of a topic or anything like that, but then again! If all I do while sleeping is having nightmares I'll be equally tired next morning. Agh.

"Max...?"

"What?"

"Could you... stay... only for tonight?" It took all my willpower to finish my question, this was beyond embarrassing.

I mean, we're siblings after all... but that doesn't push aside the fact that we're still teenagers and... hormones and you know... sharing a bed is awkward. Still I knew the only way I'd get some actual rest was having him here.  
As I expected him to, he gave me an odd look.

"Nevermind..." I started saying under my breath but he cut me off by pushing me to the other side of the bed and lay down where I was sitting only a second ago

"Agh... fine, but it's only until you fall asleep okay?" He stated

I smiled down and nodded my head, made myself comfortable once again and pulled the covers up to my head.

"Night..." I mumbled

"Nighty night, don't let the bugs bite" he sang

It took me no time to drift back into my sleep, only this time, I actually got to rest because those nightmares couldn't haunt me when I knew one of the most important people in my life was safe and sound laying next to me.

I woke the next morning to the constant beeping of my cellphone's alarm clock, mom says we need to be ready at eight but I usually set it two hours earlier to have enough time to doll myself up. I tried to reach for it and turn it off, that's when I realized I couldn't. Suddenly becoming self aware of the warm weight wrapped around me, I rolled in bed to find my sleeping twin still here with me.

I didn't want to wake him so I did my best to free myself from his embrace without him noticing... and I failed. As I tried to sit up he tightened his arm around me.

"No..." he furrowed his eyebrows and complained, funny thing's that he was still sleeping

I couldn't help but let a laugh out, how's that my alarm is still playing it's ringtone and he hasn't woke?

I tried shaking him a little "Max... Max!"

"You can't prove anything your honour!" Was the first thing he yelled as he finally opened his eyes, looking all embarrassed when he realized where he was

I shaked my head "I'm not even gonna ask"

I finally took my phone and turned it off, he sat as well and started stretching his arms "what time is it?"

"6:00 A.M."

"What?! Do you really set your alarm at this hour every day?" He sounded so shocked

"Dhu, I need my time to look pretty!" I faked a girly girl voice

"You always look the same to me..." he scratched his head

"I'm taking that as a compliment!" I joked as I pulled the covers off my legs and stood up

I could've sworn I heard him say "that's because it was..." but I'm probably still half asleep

"I still have an hour to sleep, I'm off to my lair" He announced as he walked to the door

"Wait!" I called him from the door frame of my bathroom, he turned around "thanks for staying..." I really needed to thank him for his good deed of the day

I half smiled and walked out

Dreams are weird right? First you're hiding from a camel by pretending to be a letucce and next thing you know, boom! You're the wife of David Tenant! At least that's what I remember because all of sudden I was pulled out of my dream. Teleported back into my bedroom at two in the morning to find a well know pair of brown eyes.

"Pheebs..." he whispered unsure

"Eh...? What's going on Max?" I was all sleepy and barely aware of what was going on

"I dreamed of it again..."

"Say no more." I rolled to the right side of my bed to make some space for him

In the last couple of weeks this became some kind of unspoken law between the two of us, basically, if our nightmare is back we just go to each other's bedroom and sleep together to feel alright. Sometimes we even meet in the middle of the living room, you'd be surprised of how often that happens, oh well, I guess sharing dreams it's just another twin thing.

As I felt his arm laying comfortably around me, it didn't take me much time to feel his warmth. I was starting to get used to this, it's nicer to sleep like this. Slowly, I closed my eyes back again.

 **Tada! Please review whether you loved it or hated it my lovelies! :D**


End file.
